ROZEN KREUZ
by DinastyF
Summary: Allen y compañía visitan una vieja y misteriosa mansión situada en Rusia Moscú, su misión principal es detener los estragos que esta causa a toda la ciudad. El amor toca el corazón de cierto peliblanco en una noche nevada de navidad. KandaxAllen
1. Chapter 1

Allen y compañía tenían esta vez como misión investigar la vieja y abandonada mansión Rozen Kreuz, situada en la ciudad rusa Moscú

-ROZEN KREUZ-

Disclaimer: Los personajes de D-Gray man no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, aquí los usamos única y exclusivamente como un entretenimiento a parte.

Advertencias: Shonen ai, próximamente lemon.

Notas de LAS autoras: Este fanfic está hecho y pensado por dos personas (DinastyF y Project Z-00). Ambas somos hermanas nn, por lo tanto, los reclamos, quejas, o alabanzas van para las dos.

_DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMD_

**Allen (Leyendo una hojita): **Hola a todos, este fic lo hizo nuestra querida DinastyF

**Lavi (con corazones en los ojos)**: ¡Con todo su amor! XD!!

**Allen (aún con la hojita)**: y también, nuestra jamosa… o.O?

**Project (con una gotita en la cabeza)**: ¡Ejem, no digas nada y sigue leyendo!

**Allen (todavía con la hojita)**: ¡bueno o.O, si vos lo decís! Nuestra jamosa Project Z-00

**DinastyF:** Así es, es la primera vez que ambas actuamos y pensamos un fic, sobre todo de D-Gray man. Sólo esperamos que sea de su agrado, y que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras al haberlo hecho nn

**Lavi (rascándose la cabeza):** etto… ¡como que falta alguien, no! o.O?

**Todos (levantando los hombros en señal de desconocimiento). Acto seguido, Allen voltea a todos lados, y así tan de pronto le aparece un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.**

**Allen (Con la cabeza gacha para evitar que vean su sonrojo)**: si, falta alguien…Kanda.

**Project (con una gotita en la cabeza): **Todavía no empieza lo bueno y Allen ya se nos puso rojo, jeje

**Lavi (haciéndole aire a Allen con la mentada hojita que hace rato traía, el chico sólo se deja llevar por la suave y fresca brisa)**: Calma amigo, no te sulfures aún, además, si Yuu-chan te ve así…XD!!

**Allen (con una venita levantada y aún un poco sonrojado)**: Lavi!

**Project (intentando prender el aire acondicionado, el cual al parecer estaba descompuesto desde la semana pasada):** ¡Que injusto, nosotros muriéndonos de calor y Lavi haciéndole aire al peliblanco!

**DinastyF:** …

**Project**: ¡Deja de poner esa cara, por que no me dijiste que estaba descompuesto desde la semana pasada!

**DinastyF:** por que no me lo preguntaste, tu sólo te animaste a prenderlo, XD!!

**Allen (ya sin la hojita, y lanzando un pequeño suspiro)**: ya sin más, comencemos

**Lavi:** ¡A lo que te truje chencha!

**Allen (a punto de caerse de la silla en la que estaba sentado):** ¡jajajaja! XD

_DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMD_

**Capitulo I.- Una misteriosa mansión**

Allen y compañía tenían esta vez como misión investigar la vieja y abandonada mansión Rozen Kreuz, situada en la ciudad rusa Moscú.

Según la información que Bookman les había dado, días antes en Moscú habían ocurrido una serie de sucesos extraños y desastrosos que habían dejado a la ciudad en cenizas y escombros, a parte de que habían acabado con la mayoría de sus ciudadanos.

Por lo visto era mucho el miedo y peligro que envolvía a la ciudad que para mala suerte de Kanda (DF: XD!!) tuvo que hacer el trabajo nuevamente en compañía de Allen.

Habiendo llegado a la ciudad, el comandante de la policía les dio la ubicación y las llaves, al igual que uno de sus oficiales los acompañó hasta la gran mansión.

Durante el recorrido el oficial les comentó casi lo mismo que Bookman había dicho acerca de las extrañas desapariciones que ocurrían a media noche a los alrededores de la ciudad, también de las investigaciones realizadas las cuales daban como conclusión y punto central del problema la vieja mansión Rozen Kreuz; y a todo esto, los cinco exorcistas comenzaron la misión hospedándose en dicha mansión.

La estructura de la mansión estaba compuesta por 2 pisos:

El segundo piso estaba compuesto por 6 habitaciones seguidas y una extra frente a las dos últimas (Esta correspondía al baño de ese piso); también había otra puerta mas la cual tenía escaleras que conducían a la terraza de la mansión.

En el primer piso estaban la cocina y el comedor, y la sala, que se encontraba en la estancia a un lado de las escaleras (del lado derecho), debajo de las habitaciones acompañándole una ventana, donde todas las noches se podía ver a la Luna. No hay que olvidar el segundo baño, que se encontraba del lado izquierdo (las escaleras estaban en medio de la mansión).

Al cabo de un rato Allen y Lavi se dispusieron a revisar las habitaciones, mientras que Lenalee veía la cocina. Descubrieron que sólo 4 habitaciones estaban en buen estado (las necesarias por así decirlo) gracias a la "ayuda" (P: Pobre u.u!) de Lavi quien al abrir la puerta de la quinta habitación (contando de izquierda a derecha) la cual daba advertencia de ser vieja por el picaporte destruido encontró una muerte segura al momento de poner el pie dentro, ya que no había piso. Por suerte logró saltar y agarrarse de la cuerda que yacía colgada justo en el centro de la oscura habitación (razón o.O? rara y desconocida), después se balanceó y gracias a su grito de ayuda All lo escuchó y llegó para atraparlo con su cuerpo (DF: Lavi cayó encima del peliblanco después de que se abalanzó)…

--Veré las últimas habitaciones, tú inicia con la primera de la izquierda, Allen—mencionó el peli naranja mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban estas.

--De acuerdo—y así lo hizo, pero unos segundos después, antes de tocar el picaporte escuchó al peli naranja…

--¡Wuaaah, Alleeen, ayúdame! /.

--¡O.O, Lavi!—el mencionado rápidamente corrió enseguida atrapándolo así con su cuerpo

--¡Fiuu, eso estuvo cerca!—decía el peli naranja sentado en las caderas del otro.

Después de levantarse ambos observaron cuidadosamente la habitación

--¡o.O que raro! ¿Qué hace una cuerda en medio de la habitación?—ambos con la misma idea en la mente se voltearon a ver las caras algo asustados— ñ.ñ, ¿n-no colgaba nada de ella ve-verdad?

--¡cre-creo que no /.o!—le respondía nervioso el peli naranja.

Unos minutos después, cuando el peli naranja se disponía revisar la sexta habitación

--¡NO, O.O!, dejemos esa última, no queremos que pase algo ñ.ñ jeje—decía el peli blanco

--¡o que salga una cosa extraña de ahí /!

Unos minutos después del pequeño accidente Lenalee los llamó aún desde la cocina

--¡Allen, Lavi, vengan a ver esto!—por la intensidad del grito y el tono se notaba que se trataba de algo serio, así que ambos bajaron las escaleras corriendo

Lo que los ojos de ambos vieron justo al frente al detenerse en la entrada de la habitación fue aquella blanca pared tapizada en pentaculos de akuma. Y es que la chica al comenzar la limpieza quitó los pedazos de papel tapiz que estaban por caerse, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando al ver una estrella negra y quitar el demás papel en toda la pared comenzaron a aparecer uno tras otro pentáculo.

--parece que son recientes—mencionaba el peliblanco al ir acercándose a la pared y tocar su mano izquierda uno de los pentaculos. De pronto y extrañamente la estrella le mostró visiones en blanco y negro que su ojo izquierdo logra captar como señal de batalla con akumas. Después de unos segundos de entre todas esas visiones se ve la figura aquella de alguien a quien reconoce inmediatamente como un galante caballero vestido de negro y con un largo sombrero en su cabeza. Aquella figura le sonrió y mencionó su nombre como susurros de viento.

--Alleeeen…

El peliblanco regresó de vuelta a la realidad en la habitación, de golpe, y en su rostro se reflejó un miedo enorme cosa que preocupó demasiado, tanto a Lenalee como a Lavi.

--¡Allen estás bien!—mencionaron ambos al ver lo ido y aterrado que se veía su rostro (DF: ¡Al grano, ustedes imagínenselo!). Lenalee consiguió regresarlo por completo a la realidad al tocarle el hombro derecho

--o.o… ¿Qué?—tan ido estaba que cuando centró por fin su mirada en la chica, ligeras lágrimas le llenaron los ojos—Hay que estar alerta todo el tiempo, no se puede saber que mas ocurra—habló fríamente, y con la mirada sombría, dejándolos de nuevo preocupados, pues fuera lo que fuera, lo que haya pasado, Allen nunca se comportaba así (Como Kanda)

--¿Qué habrá sido lo que vio?—le decía el peli naranja un poco serio a la chica.

--no se, pero el de hace un instante no era Allen—y la chica le respondía también triste.

El peliblanco se sentó en la sala, en el primer sillón, y ahí agachó la cabeza mientras se tocaba el ojo izquierdo; su mirada se había tornado muy triste. Segundos después la chica se sentó a su lado y lo miró de la misma manera.

--¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que viste?—mencionaba la china

--La figura última que vi…se parecía a Tykki. Por unos instantes sentí mucho miedo, y después mucho frío. No se que pasó

--No importa lo que pase, Allen, estaremos a tu lado todo el tiempo—le sonreía la chica para consolarlo un poco.

--¡Además, recuerda que esta es misión de 4 / (contando a Yuu, claro. ¿Por cierto, donde estará? o.O) —cuando volteó al frente hacia el lado donde se encontraba el primer baño ahí encontró al japonés (DF: ¡Tan alegre como siempre! XD) de brazos cruzados, como si estuviese haciendo guardia.

Después de lo que sucedido ya tenían su primera pista, así que empezaron por limpiar cada rincón de la mansión, exceptuando Kanda quien aún en el mismo sitio los observaba moverse de aquí y para allá.

--¡Kanda, por que no ayudas ò.ó!

--No recibo ordenes de niños—le respondía cruzado de brazos para después ignorarla

--¡Entonces si no ayudas, salte!—le señalaba la puerta principal, y ante tales palabras y un poco molesto se salió. Afuera comenzaba a nevar ya que poco faltaba para las fiestas decembrinas, y el frío comenzaba a pegar cada vez más intensamente. No le quedó de otra que sentarse en la entrada. Por suerte no estaba solo pues Thoma le acompañaba, aunque la diferencia era que Kanda no sentía tanto frío y eso debido a su tatuaje.

Adentro de la mansión todos estaban muy atareados:

Lenalee barría el primer piso, Allen movía y levantaba los muebles ayudándole un poco, y Lavi limpiaba con un mechudo todo lo que se le ponía enfrente (accidentalmente había terminado por limpiarle la cara al peliblanco al haberse puesto como murciélago agarrándose con los pies, de su martillo, el cual estaba colgado, curiosamente, de la lámpara principal; el peliblanco yacía observando hacia las puertas de las habitaciones, parado justo en el centro de la mansión y con los escalones frente a si)

--lo siento /-U, pero no te quejes, ya estás reluciente, XD!!—Allen sólo escupía las plumas que se le habían metido a la boca.

Después de la limpieza tocaba acomodar todo de nuevo, así que la china comenzó a pensar en los movimientos que se harían: desde acomodar aquellos jarrones sumamente costosos, hasta mover los grandes y polvosos cuadros y pinturas. La enorme mansión empezaba a brillar como desde la primera vez que se había comprado (así lo imaginaban los tres) pero como siempre no podían faltar los desastres y pérdidas de valiosos objetos. Todo gracias al "murciélago" de Lavi y al "malabarista" de Allen que hacía todo lo posible por evitar que algo se rompiera. El desastre había sido causado por la torpeza del peli naranja que había quedado colgado del martillo, ahora atorado en la lámpara.

Por fin habían terminado, y la luna, como siempre, les hizo la visita diaria. No lograron encontrar más señales de peligro y ningún pentaculo más. Sólo quedaba esperar a que la mansión comenzara a actuar, y eso tal vez sería cuando reinara el silencio por completo.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	2. Entre fantasmas

Allen y compañía tenían esta vez como misión investigar la vieja y abandonada mansión Rozen Kreuz, situada en la ciudad rusa Moscú

**Toda la "multitud" **

**Project:** ¡Mugre multitud, si tan solo somos 4 personas ¬¬!

**Toda la multitud se acomoda alrededor del ordenador, y el que toma el trono real es Allen.**

**Allen:** así me siento como un rey nn. ¡míreme amo! **(pone cara macabra y burlona)**

**Lavi: **¡ajá, y tu nieve de que la quieres ¬¬!

**Allen:** o.O, etto, mm **(pensando),** de napolitano estaría bien nn

**Project:** ¡hasta cree, XD!

**DF:** ¡bueno, bueno, empecemos con el trabajo de hoy!, Allen

**Allen:** ¡ah, si, enseguida!—**el peliblanco a punto estaba de colocar los dedos en el teclado cuando…**

**Lavi (susurrándole al oído a Project):** ¿Oye, está bien que él use la computadora? Dudo que sepa de computación.

**DF:** no os preocupéis, no es tan dificil, además, que podría pasar

**Ambos chicos, Lavi y Project se le quedan viendo con cara de miedo**

**Project:** Esta bien que te agrade el niño pero, no le tengas tanta confianza, ¡de por si la compu ya está toda destartalada XD!—**El peli naranja solo atina a reírse en voz baja.**

**Minutos después el peliblanco, con cara dudosa, y el golem en la cabeza…**

**Allen:** etto, o.O, ¿Cómo se utiliza este aparato?

**Todos caen de patas al suelo.**

**DF:** n.nU, jeje, ¡e-enseguida te digo!, ¡ouch! **(se levanta del suelo, sobandose la cabeza, y arrima una silla al lado derecho de Allen)**

**Project:** tanto que nos peleamos con la idea de que no sirve la computadora, haberlo dicho antes ¬¬…Como que ya respondemos reviews ¿no?

**DF:** ¡demo ñ.ñU!

**Lavi:** ¿Qué sucede?—**comentaba (cruzado de piernas en el suelo y moviendo la cabeza a un lado como niño curioso) al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica.**

**Project:** ¡wuuaaa, que mono -!—**voltea a ver al pelinaranja, y este simplemente pone cara de "¡ahí nos vemos!**

**Lavi (corre a abrazar al peliblanco el cual casi se cae de la silla):** ¡Alleen, snif, snif, sálvame T.T!

**Allen:** ¡O.O, wuuaaa, Lavi!, ¡no seas tan patético, solo es una chica, que daño te puede hacer ¬¬!

**Project:** ¡ja, no me conoces!

**DF:** etto, chicos ¿podemos comenzar ya?, las contestaciones a los reviews las haremos al final

**Todos: **¡Comenzamos!

_DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGM_

**Capitulo II.- Entre "fantasmas"**

El reloj principal de la sala dio las 12:00 y un aura invadió la mansión, y al parecer el primero en sentirla había sido el peli naranja, pues una extraña sed lo había despertado.

Lavi entonces se dirigió a la cocina, un poco soñoliento mientras se tallaba los ojos en el camino.

--ahuum (bostezo) que sueño

Habiendo entrado a la habitación, y tratando de no cerrar los ojos (**Project:** ¡mas bien, el ojo!, ¿no?, si el otro lo tiene parchado), comenzó a buscar un vaso, y sin darse cuenta alguien le entregó uno (**Project: **XD, jajaja, ¡a que los dioses!)

--Aquí tienes

--¿eh? (medio dormido) gracias—tomó el vaso y se dirigió al refrigerador, el cual estaba a su derecha, al abrirlo agarró el garrafón que en la puerta encontró y se sirvió agua, y mientras bebía se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada de la cocina; segundos después notó en aquella oscuridad a dos ojos observándolo, el chico abrió los ojos enormemente (**Project:** ¡y dale con LOS OJOS!) y soltó el vaso, quebrándose este en pedacitos.

--¡/.O! ¿Aaah?—instantes después los ojos desaparecieron rápidamente como rayos

Después de lo ocurrido el peli naranja caminó con cuidado hacia su habitación, (paso a paso), mirando a su alrededor lo más que podía (**Project:** ¡todavía que hay oscuridad, y ve a medias, no manches, que mala!) (**DF:** ¡ya cierra el hocico o mejor tú cuenta la historia!) (**Project:** ¡bueno, así si me callo: P!)

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación rápidamente, en cuanto tocó la perilla aquellos ojos lo volvieron a mirar, esta vez estaban demasiado cerca de los suyos. Con un pequeño susto cayó de espaldas por las escaleras, pero por suerte siempre llevaba su martillo consigo, así que al hacerlo crecer un poco se apoyó de él para así "volar" hacia el frente, donde estaban los escalones principales. Lo único que se oía, prueba de que no se estaba volviendo loco, eran las macabras risas de aquél escurridizo enemigo. Y minutos después parte de los destrozos que ambos (Lavi y el "fantasma", según como lo había visto el peli naranja) estaban creando en todo el primer piso de la mansión.

Arriba, en el segundo piso después de unos segundos se sintió un gran temblor, cosa que despertó a Allen y a Lenalee. Ambos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones y la primera que se dio cuenta del desastre fue la china, el peliblanco lo hizo cuando un trofeo le dio en la cara, consiguiendo que se le salieran las lágrimas (**DF:** ¡pobechito Allen, lo siento U.U!)

--¡O.O X (, Ouch!—cuando hacia el frente (por que de ahí venía el objeto) vio que Lavi estaba a punto de golpear con el martillo uno de los jarrones de la entrada (pues ahí se encontraba parado el mentado "fantasma") (**Project: **¡che fantasma!, ¿y por que con ""?) (**DF:** ya lo sabrán nn). La chica solo se cubrió los ojos para evitar ver el futuro desastre.

--¡Lavi, detente!—ese grito hizo que extrañamente el tiempo alrededor de los tres se detuviera por un minuto, lo que les dio tiempo para correr y agarrar los objetos que caerían después.

--¿o.o como le hiciste?—decía sorprendido el peli naranja

--¡no lo se o.o!—le dio al peli naranja el jarrón para que lo colocara de nuevo en la entrada, pues había conseguido aventarlo al momento en que el aire del martillo hizo contacto.

Cuando fue a colocarlo quedó de espalda a la china y al peliblanco, por lo que no vio que dos de las espadas de las dos armaduras que había en la mansión se dirigieron hacia el, el peliblanco no pudo evitar que avanzaran puesto que el escudo que formaba el aura que tenía la mansión se lo había impedido lanzándolo hacia la pared donde se encontraba la cocina y dejándolo inconsciente.

--¡Lavi, cuidado!—al momento en que iba a correr la barrera lo desvió.

Las espadas sujetaron al peli naranja de los hombros, por suerte sólo lo habían dejado colgado de las ropas. La chica corrió a con Allen, pero la barrera misma hizo que evitara bajar hasta el último escalón. Cuando Lavi abrió los ojos notó que se encontraba adherido a la puerta como un papel.

Afuera de la mansión, Kanda y Thoma intentaron abrir las puertas (pues habían sentido el temblor, causado por el martillo de Lavi) pero estas habían sido selladas por el aura. Lavi y la china gritaron con tal de despertar al peliblanco, ya que una tercera espada estaba a punto de atacarlo, por suerte el grito de ambos hizo que la barrera se deshiciera y Kanda al escuchar tan fuerte grito preparó a Mugen y se lanzó hacia la puerta (golpeándola con su hombro izquierdo) la cual se abrió sola, el Japonés entró patinando y justo a tiempo para detener la espada con Mugen.

--¡Yuu-chan, entraste a tiempo!—decía un peli naranja aún colgado pero sin perder las energías. El japonés estaba tan concentrado en retener la espada que ni tiempo le dio para molestarse.

Las espadas no habían sido el único peligro que la "embrujada" mansión les había puesto ya que después de unos minutitos de descanso las cosas empezaron a empeorar. Pasado el silencio, y después de liberar a Lavi de las espadas, Kanda sintió una extraña fuerza (gracias a la ayuda del tatuaje) a su alrededor, mientras volteaba con la mirada a todas partes y descubría que los objetos comenzaban a temblar como si fueran a cobrar vida.

--¡Rápido, llévenselo de aquí y suban al segundo piso!—les decía, manteniendo su brazo derecho listo en Mugen para desenvainarla. Ambos chicos hicieron caso y entre los dos cargaron al peliblanco y subieron los escalones, de ahí entraron a la habitación de este y cerraron la puerta. Afuera, en el primer piso el verdadero reto para Kanda había comenzado…

Las cuatro espadas juntas se dirigieron hacia el japonés, el cual se encontraba justo en el centro de la mansión y con sus dos espadas cruzadas frente a si. Cuando las otras cuatro hicieron contacto movió las espadas hacia delante de tal forma que hizo una fuerte ráfaga de viento que las mandó a volar e insertarse en las puertas principales.

No conforme con eso la mansión quiso mas, por lo que justo como lo había sospechado el chico, todos los objetos se despegaron de las paredes y se lanzaron contra él; esta vez se abrazó a si mismo y comenzó a dar vuelta como remolino, aventando todo lo que lo tocaba. Al final todo quedó hecho añicos en la roja alfombra. El japonés guardó sus espadas e instantes después Lenalee y Lavi bajaron para ver como se encontraba.

--¡Kanda!, ¿estás bien?—mencionaban ambos corriendo a su lado. El chico sólo se limitó a hacer una pregunta, que dejó sorprendidos a los dos.

--¿Cómo está él?—lucía serio, manteniendo su fría postura.

--O.O

--¡E-está bien, sólo fue un golpe en la cabeza! Nunca se había preocupado por él, o.o

--él está bien, necesita descansar—comentaba tranquila la china.

Sin embargo, su preocupación no quedó resuelta solo con eso, así que se dirigió a la sala y se sentó, cruzándose de brazos; los otros dos le siguieron, pues notaron su intranquilidad.

--¿Qué ocurrió aquí dentro hace horas?—los chicos le comentaron todo de la manera mas breve posible, y llegaron a la conclusión de que se quedaría dentro vigilando la sala (con eso de que Lavi vio un fantasma el japonés sin creerle mucho, de todos modos quiso cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, XD!!)

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGM_

**Project (tocandose el estomago, pues las tripas le estaban rugiendo):** ¡T.T, tengo hambreee!

**Lavi:** ¡no me mires a mí, yo no tengo nada!

**Allen (saliéndosele la baba de la boca):** ¡sii, yo tambieen!

**Ambos, DF y Lavi se levantaron del suelo y retrocedieron al ver las miradas de los dos desquiciados que tenían enfrente.**

**DF: **que te parece si corremos ñ.ñ

**Project:** ¡como te piensas largar si tienes reviews que contestar!

**DF:**¡ s-si, demo…¡ah, o.o, se me queman los frijoles!

**Lavi:**¡nani, o.o!

**Project:** ¡ni siquiera sabes cocinar!, ¡ya veo por que se te están quemando ¬¬!, y ni modo que nosotros respondamos los reviews, pues nos estamos muriendo de hambre, estamos muy débiles, ¿verdad, Allen?

**Allen: **¡sip!

**DF:**¡ ta bueno pues, aquí voy, a contestar reviews, pero no me vean con esas caras!—**la chica se sentó en el trono real y comenzó a leer y a escribir…**

NIKONIKO-CHAN: ¡Un momento, alto, paren de asesinatos!, espero que con este segundo capi se arreglen las cosas (y que os guste mucho nn), no quiero que haya muertes, ¡odio la violencia X(!

**Lavi: **¡mira nada más, y nos dices con Kanda, casi dejas viudo al pobre de Allen-kun!

**Allen: **¡LAVI ò-ó!

**Project:** ¡ojojo, de cuando acá estos se casaron!... -.- ¡ya hubo boda y no nos invitaron!

**Lavi:**¡ O.O queee, no invitaste, Allen! ¡Que mala onda ¬¬!

**Allen: **¡ya basta, chicos, no se pasen ò.ó!

**Project:** ¡nomás no me digan que Kanda está aquí con nosotros, por que si no nos va a mandar al cementerio. O peor aún… ¡al reino de las sombras! (acá la yugioh maniaca, XD!!)

**Todos voltean al mismo tiempo hacia atrás, y…efectivamente**

**Project:** ¡no, noho, O.O, yo no dije nada, empezó Lavi, mátalo a el primero!

**Lavi:**¡órale, no me echen la sal, O.O!

**Project: **¡además tu me seguiste la corriente, esperen O.O…Lavi empezó, yo le seguí la corriente

**DF:** ¡ciertamente! (nomás se hacía la santita, siendo que así era, XD!!)

**Allen:** chicos, por favor, ya párenle a su jueguito…espero que no se enoje o.o

**Voltea a ver el chico, el cual se encuentra como siempre, de brazos cruzados, aunque al parecer no había oído nada.**

Yami RosenKreuz: Le pido disculpas a tu hermana por lo del titulo de mi fic, pero es que me gusta mucho Kreuz (los ojos se le ponen de estrellita), en fin, haber que te parece este segundo capi, vaya que tiene movimiento, aunque cuenta mas tu opinión nn.

Chicos aquí está mi actualización!!

**Todos:** ¡SIIIII!


	3. Dolorosos recuerdos y deseos nocturnos

**DF: **Por fin el 3 capitulo. Gomenasai por la tardanza, es que he estado algo corta de ideas, así que si se les hace cortito como el otro traten de divertirse lo mas que puedan, y no me lancen de tomatazos, haber que hago con el 4 y ultimo para sacar mas ideas, pero les prometo traerlo mas largo que este nn

**Lavi: **¿Ya es el tercer capitulo? o.o, pues para no tener ideas vas bien. Sigue así, animo

**(Allen, siguiéndole la corriente a Lavi apoya a la chica con banderitas y pompones en las manos, Timcampy revolotea de la emoción.**

**DF:** En fin, que les parece si comenzamos, pues parece que hoy no hay mucho movimiento por aquí, y pues, Project al parecer está escuchando su música en su habitación.

**Allen:** si, yo estoy de acuerdo, ¿y tu, Lavi?

**(El peli naranja yacía comiéndose una dulce naranja acostado en el suelo, mientras pensaba y pensaba, para responder que si levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha)**

**DF:** Bien, entonces comencemos…

DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGM

**Capitulo III.- Dolorosos recuerdos**

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo dentro de la mansión, y esta vez la siguiente victima de la misteriosa aura fue Allen…

Aquél chico de cabellos blancos yacía profundamente dormido, bajo las blancas sábanas de la cama. Por unos instantes su rostro reflejaba cierta tranquilidad, mientras era acariciado por la luz de la luna. Sin embargo, poco duró esa tranquilidad ya que después de un rato su rostro se tornó triste. Un mal sueño sería la razón:

_Primera escena._

_La alegre risa de un pequeño, que corría hacia la persona que sus labios tanto nombraban._

_¡Mana! nn ¡Mana!_

_Mientras salpicaba agua al pasar por los hoyos que se formaban en la tierra a causa de la lluvia. De pronto, aquella sonrisa fue borrada de su tierno rostro al momento en que tropezó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su amada compañía se iba y cada instante se hacía lejana._

_--__30 Seconds to Mars- The Kill--_

_¡Mana, no te vayas, no me dejes solo!—El pequeño estiraba el brazo, intentando alcanzarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde…se había quedado solo en aquella oscuridad._

_Segunda escena_

_El pequeño se levanta del suelo y se transforma en un adolescente. Frente a si se encuentra aquella chica, la cual yace sentada en lo que parecen ser unas ruinas muy familiares, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos; el chico avanza hacia ella, pero cuando se descubre los ojos él nota que está llorando y que lo mira con temor._

_¡Lenalee! ¿Por qué está llorando?—al observar de nuevo las ruinas descubre la mitad de la razón al llanto de la chica._

_Después de caminar, ambos se encuentran a 1 metro de distancia; mas sin embargo, cuando él intenta dar un paso más la chica resbala de las ruinas y cae hacia atrás. Ella estira su mano para pedirle ayuda y él corre para alcanzarla, pero lamentablemente no lo logra._

_--¡Lenaleeee!¡Manaaa!—Dos gritos congelados en uno solo hacen que despierte de golpe y sumamente agitado._

_Estando en la "realidad" yace ahora sentado en la cama. Un poco confundido se agarra la cabeza e instantes después comienza a llorar. Su llanto no dura mucho, pues al levantar instintivamente la cabeza, frente a si y de entre la oscuridad, sale alguien_

_Que se le hace muy familiar por sus largos y lacios cabellos; aquella figura se acerca a él subiendo a la cama, y después de acorralarlo le susurra al oído su nombre._

_--Alleeen—después lo deja aún más sorprendido al plantarle un beso._

_Con los ojos muy abiertos segundos después su ojo izquierdo le indica que se trata de un ¿akuma?, por lo que aún sin separar sus labios activa su arma anti akuma y le atraviesa el corazón._

_--_

El sueño termina y ha vuelto a despertar de la misma manera, solo que esta vez, sin pensarlo, se toca los labios y los siente mojados.

--No fue del todo un sueño—tan de repente le llegó a la mente el rostro del japonés, eso causó que se sonrojara un poco, pero el sentimiento se fue cuando con la luz de la luna descubrió que el liquido que tenía en sus labios era sangre (la luna le iluminó los dedos con que se los había tocado). Ese no había sido un beso común, y sin duda había sido demasiado real.

A la mañana siguiente el olor del desayuno que Lenalee hacía lo despertó, así que un poco cansado se levantó y se fue a bañar. Al momento de bajar los escalones notó que Kanda iba subiendo, por lo que a la mitad de estos se topó con él y agachó la mirada un poco sonrojado después de haberle visto el rostro.

--¡No puede ser!—se tocaba el corazón sin creer que estuviera sintiendo "eso" por el japonés.

Al entrar a la cocina y acercarse a la mesa para tomar su lugar Lavi lo recibió como todas las mañanas solía hacerlo en la orden oscura.

--¡buenos días, Allen! nn

--Buenos días, Lavi, Lenalee—fingía una tranquila sonrisa

--¿dormiste bien?—le preguntaba la china

--si—sin duda ninguno de los dos se lo creyó, ya que Lavi notó que su sonrisa no había durado mucho, y Lenalee escuchó un poco apagada su voz.

--¿Qué ocurre, Allen? no te ves muy alegre que digamos

--Anoche tuve una pesadilla relacionada con mi pasado, y con algunas otras cosas—al recordar aquellas "otras cosas" el sonrojo volvió a pintar sus mejillas, y el bookman fácil lo notó.

--¿Qué cosas, Allen?

--¡o/o ¬¬, yo no soy como tu, Lavi!

--No comiences a molestarlo, Lavi, deja que descanse de su mal momento—le decía la china, mientras seguí moviendo la pala de los huevos.

Mientras ellos platicaban y discutían, después de unos minutos Kanda baja de su habitación, y tan serio como siempre les avisa que va a salir.

--Voy a investigar en los alrededores por mi cuenta—Entonces, la chica se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al perchero, donde agarró una de las bufandas que ahí había y se la puso al japonés. El chico se sorprendió un poco por la acción de la chica pero no le tomó mucha importancia, aunque después de eso se sorprendió aún mas al escucharla decir con preocupación:

--Cuídate—la chica agachó la cabeza.

Los chicos también habían quedado un poco extrañados aunque después de que les contó la razón…

--Yo también tuve un sueño, por eso no quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de los tres—la chica se entristeció de pronto, pues después de todo temía que aquella premonición se hiciera realidad.

--No te preocupes, Lenalee, no pasará nada malo, pues acabaremos con esta amenaza pronto—el peliblanco se levantó de su silla y le colocó una mano en el hombro, después los tres se abrazaron mutuamente.

Al cabo de un rato también salieron a investigar un poco, mientras en el camino comenzaban con el recuento de lo sucedido los días que estuvieron dentro de la mansión.

--Veamos, ¿quien pudo ser capaz de controlar así una gran mansión, y quien mandó a ese fantasma a atacarnos?—decía el peli naranja

--no creo que haya sido un fantasma, Lavi

--los fantasmas no existen—decía un peliblanco muy pensativo (con una mano en la barbilla)

--¿Ah no?, ¡entonces como explican que las espadas me hayan atacado, o que a Allen lo hayan mandado a volar.

--No pudo haber sido un fantasma, ya que tu mismo fuiste testigo cuando te dio el vaso, tu sentiste su presencia, y los fantasma no la tienen.

--entonces, ¿algún posible candidato?

Después de minutos de pensar…

--Tykki Mikk—dijo el peliblanco finalmente y con suma seriedad en su rostro

--o.O?—ambos chicos se quedaron un poco extrañados

--¿Por qué deduces que fue él?—preguntaba la chica

--Pude sentir su presencia en mis sueños, y además era la misma que la primera vez en la cocina.

--¡mmm, si, hay algo de cierta razón! Pues no olvidemos que él es quien tiene en la mira a Allen como su conejillo de indias!—le miraba medio burlándose

--¡Muy gracioso, Lavi!—cosa que hizo enojar al peliblanco

Aquellos minutos de recuento se les habían acabado cuando Allen comenzó a tener una visión, su ojo izquierdo le indicó que Tykki había comenzado a atacar, y su victima había sido Kanda.

--¡O.O!—del dolor y la visión cayó al suelo de rodillas

--¡Allen, estás bien!

--¡Que sucede, amigo!—le pregunta el peli naranja, mientras lo ayuda a levantarse

--¡Una…visión…Kanda está…en peligro!—se tocaba el ojo izquierdo y trataba de levantarse mientras resistía el dolor

La visión que había visto se trataba de un Kanda entre enredaderas y a punto de perder el corazón a manos del Noé.

Y sin importar que se tratase de Kanda él estaba dispuesto a salvarlo (recordemos que Kanda es capaz de valerse por si mismo, y rara vez necesitaría la ayuda de alguien)

Minutos después de recuperar las fuerzas aprovechó y le pidió a ambos chicos lo dejaran ir solo, mientras tanto ellos irían a pedir por si acaso un poco de ayuda.

Al llegar al interior del bosque encontró al japonés en buenas condiciones (al parecer aún no se cumplía la visión)

--¡Kanda, estás bien!—le gritaba mientras corría a donde él se encontraba

--¡Miren nada mas, lo he conseguido, nos volvemos a ver, Allen!

--¡Tykki!

--¡Les dije que yo haría esto por mi propia cuenta!, ¡vete de aquí, yo puedo hacer esto solo, esta es mi pelea!

--¡aquí el que no sabe la gravedad del asunto eres tu, Kanda!, ¡Tykki es muy poderoso, no podrás hacerlo!

--¡Calla, no te entrometas!

La discusión se vio interrumpida por el Noé el cual empezó a atacarlos a ambos con sus gólems transformados en filosas cuchillas. Ambos chicos lograban esquivarlos, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues uno de ellos había conseguido lastimar a Allen en el brazo derecho, cosa que distrajo un poco a Kanda quien extrañamente comenzaba a preocuparse por el chico, por lo que en el segundo ataque lo protegió, recibiendo al golem él. Eso sorprendió un poquito al peliblanco. Por suerte Kanda lograba recuperarse mas rápido que el chico.

--¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me protegió?—se preguntaba, mientras destruía golem tras golem. Pero cuando parecía que todo estaba bajo control Kanda terminó siendo enredado por las enredaderas de un árbol (controlado por Tykki), justo como la visión de Allen lo decía. Sin embargo no duró mucho así, pues Allen había logrado desatarlo, aunque para su mala suerte, una de las enredaderas que se dirigía a donde se encontraban ambos chicos, atravesó el pecho del peliblanco, claro, evitando que la rama tocara siquiera al japonés.

Después de tan tremendo ataque perdió bastante sangre, y cayó en los brazos del japonés.

--K-Kanda, lo…lo sien…to—le regaló una sonrisa, para después caer inconsciente.

--¡Mo-moyashi! O.O —el japonés solo se quedó atónito por ver así al peliblanco, y con mucha frialdad y dejando al peliblanco en el suelo, con la mirada sombría se acercó a donde Tykki y comenzó a atacar. No sabía por que sentía esa sensación en su pecho, pero sin importarle mucho quería vengar a su amigo.

Al término de la sangrienta batalla el Noé se marchó, dejando a un Kanda de rodillas en el suelo con un peliblanco sumamente herido; al poco rato llegaron el peli naranja y la china y les ayudaron a ambos, llevándolos en hombros y cargando hasta la mansión.

Ya por la noche ambos permanecían en sus habitaciones, y después de un rato, ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño. A partir de la medianoche Kanda fue a visitar al peliblanco a su habitación, con el objetivo de decirle todo aquello que le había estado ocultando, a costa de que lo rechazara (aunque ya poco le importaba, lo único que quería era que lo supiera)

Al abrir la puerta ahí lo encontró, sentado en su cama, con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas, pero cuando este escuchó cerrarse la puerta inmediatamente levantó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose un poco por la visita que tenía esa noche.

--¿Kanda?

_CONTINUARÁ…_

DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGM

Perdónenme si son demasiado cortos los capítulos pero es que apenas si logro procesar ideas nnU, espero hacer el que sigue mas largo, lo prometo, y pues ese sería el último, así que espero que este les guste mas que el primero.

Ja ne.

**El peliblanco, guiado por las ordenes de la chica apaga la computadora y se marcha con el amarillo gólem en la cabeza, esperando al siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Deseos de medianoche

Capitulo IV

**DF:** Wiii, hurraa, (**La escritora saltaba de la alegría, mientras contaba el numero de hojas hechas), **5 hojas, al menos es algo, ¿no?, espero que no sean pocas, onegaii!!,

**Lavi (con cara pensativa al estilo de Sherlock Hans): ¿**tu que opinas, Allen?, como que le falta algo, ¿no?

**DF: **¡Que, como puedes decir eso después de que me partí la cabeza pensando día y noche!

**Lavi:** ¡ay, no cierto, para que te digo, si te vi muy concentrada en la mesa, estabas tan concentrada que no parabas de escribir, ahora sigue escribiendo!

**Allen:** oye, Lavi, ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado dura con la pobre? Al menos se merece un descanso…** y después de un ratito se ve a Allen con su inocencia activada, la pobre chica se pone azul del miedo.**

**DF:** y-yo que les hice, no me castiguen así.

**Lavi:** Era broma, no te preocupes, por que no celebramos que hayas hecho 5 hojas con una visita a la cocina, ¿ne, que dices, Allen?

**(se le veía al peliblanco con un pan en la boca y un vaso de agua en una mano)**

**Allen:** nnU, s-si, claro

**DF: **bien, entonces vamos (**dejan por un momento la computadora y el trono real, para ir a prepararse un sin fin de cosas)**

**DF:** antes de irme…comenzamossss.

DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGM

**Capitulo IV.- Deseos de medianoche**

Algo les decía que esa noche su vida daría un giro de 180º, ya que ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en la mente.

--¿Kanda?—el chico lucía un poco nervioso, pues no quería imaginar lo que posiblemente pasaría, si se está de noche, en tu habitación, y con la persona que en secreto comienza a gustarte.

--¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué me protegiste?—el japonés comenzaba a caminar, acercándose poco a poco a su "objetivo"—yo…no te pedí que lo hicieras…te dije claramente…que esa era mi batalla

--¿se enojó?—lucía realmente tan vulnerable ante sus frías palabras y miradas que no sabía que responderle, aún sabiendo que la respuesta ya la tenía en la punta de la lengua

--no tenías idea del poder que Tykki tenía, Kanda, no sabías que esto iba a pasar—le respondía, sombreando y agachando la mirada.

--eso no me importaba, mientras nadie interfiriera podría mantener mi poder constante, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, y menos la tuya—y sin duda, esas últimas palabras le dolieron mucho al peliblanco, tanto que instantes después comenzó a llorar.

--¡claro que la necesitabas!, ¡de no haber sido por mi tu ya estarías muerto!—y para demostrar lo molesto que estaba había comenzado a gritarle--¿Qué no lo entiendes?, ¡yo hice esto por que…por que…!—le era tan difícil decirlo, que titubeaba en si hacerlo o no, ya que mas daba, el lo había lastimado y eso no se lo podría perdonar.

--¿Por qué?—instantes después, no se percató de que su cruel acompañante yacía demasiado cerca de si, apresándolo con los brazos y haciendo que retrocediera, quedando entre él y la pared. Lo único que pudo hacer ante la situación en la que se encontraba era desviarle la mirada, la cual seguía llena de lágrimas, dolorosas lágrimas.

--¿Por qué estoy llorando?, ¿vale la pena hacerlo?, él me ha lastimado, ¡es un cabeza hueca, como odio que lo haga!

--¿Por qué me has protegido?—simplemente, y sin importarle que tan lastimado estuviera, hizo que le viera a los ojos levantándole la barbilla. El chico simplemente se dejaba llevar por la tristeza, y viendo que no podía ante esa fría y penetrante mirada, lloraba más y más, mientras un leve sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas.

--Po-por que… por que te amo—y habiéndolo escuchado quedó satisfecho, pues era justo lo que quería escuchar, así que solo le restaba pedirle perdón con un cálido y apasionado beso. El chico sentía las mejillas completamente rojas, y un inmenso calor comenzaba a llenar todo su cuerpo.

--perdóname—le susurraba al oído. Y minutos después, mientras tenía distraído al chico con ese beso aprovechó para desabrocharle la playera de manga larga que traía, botón por botón. Pero estando ya en el último, el peliblanco reaccionó y le detuvo, separando sus labios para después empujarlo del pecho y tratar de alejarlo de su lado.

--no…puedo—sentía que si seguía algo malo pasaría, o peor aún, "eso" terminaría por gustarle, y no quería aferrarse aún, pues sentía que tenía que conocer mas al japonés.

--¿Por qué, acaso no es esto lo que tanto deseas?, no tengas miedo, déjate llevar, moyashi—le susurraba al oído, para después comenzar a acariciarle el pecho, cosa que hizo reaccionar al peliblanco e hizo que gimiera un poco.

--n-no—no obtuvo éxito alguno, pues al parecer algo le hacía avanzar hacia los deseos del japonés dejando que lo acostara, y que continuara acariciándole con la lengua.

Por unos instantes sintió que se había detenido, por lo que algo le decía que lo que seguía era lo que se temía.

--¿K-Kanda?—el japonés respondió a eso desabrochándole el pantalón y metiéndole la mano, cosa que hizo que el peliblanco se estremeciera ante el contacto de sus dedos con su miembro.

--tengo miedo - —lo único que hizo después de sentir esas caricias fue cubrirse los ojos y morderse los labios, tratando de no gemir, pero lamentablemente poco después de que el japonés aceleraba el ritmo de esas lascivas caricias consiguió sacarle un gemido y lágrimas.

--¡ah…Kanda…n-no!

Segundos después el japonés continuó quitándole por completo los pantalones, y dejando totalmente al descubierto su miembro, así aprovechó y lo introdujo a su boca, lamiéndolo y chupándolo. El chico estaba que se desvanecía ante lo que el japonés hacía, y por mas que deseaba que terminara no lo conseguía, únicamente conseguía llorar mas por el enorme placer que sentía. Lo malo del asunto era que había acertado, pues le estaba empezando a gustar, por lo que cuando acabó como que de manera inconsciente terminó por hacer que Kanda se sentara y con una mirada que rayaba entre el éxtasis y la locura (medio macabra) le sonrió, desabrochándole el pantalón y así volvió a comenzar el éxtasis, al sentarse encima del japonés y comenzar a gritar y gemir del placer con el simple hecho de moverse de arriba abajo teniendo muy dentro de si el miembro del mayor, mientras lo abrazaba, el japonés al menos para que dejara de llorar y distraerlo un poco del dolor lo besó en los labios, pero sin que el peliblanco dejara de moverse.

--K-Kanda…te-te amo—le sonreía dulcemente entre lágrimas, mientras que el frío chico suavizaba un poco su carácter y de igual manera le sonreía para después secarle las lágrimas con la boca.

Continuaron con el ritual haciendo que el peliblanco se colocara de rodillas en la cama y lo estimuló primero con los dedos, para después hacerlo llorar de nuevo al meter su miembro dentro de la abertura del peliblanco. El chico solo pegó un grito al sentir como entraba poco a poco y se movía ya en su interior.

--ya no…no mas…ah…ah!—entre mas rápido era, mas eran las lágrimas y los gemidos que lo consumían. Instantes después terminó de frente al japonés y recostado nuevamente en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados trataba de recuperar la razón, pues aquellos momentos lo tenían atrapado en un total y completo éxtasis, que segundos después se hizo grande de nuevo al ver y sentir como el miembro del japonés entraba de nuevo, y esta vez comenzó a embestir de manera mas salvaje.

--yo también te amo, moyashi—le susurraba al oído, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente, el otro simplemente se abrazaba contra él, tratando de resistir el inmenso y placentero dolor que lo llenaba.

--no quiero que esto se acabe, es la primera vez que experimento algo así, ¿pero por que estoy llorando?, ¿por que se siente tan bien?Ah…ah…ah…Kan-da. —tantas sensaciones y el rostro de un ángel lleno de lágrimas, al ser penetrado y despojado de su inocencia por otro ángel.

--m-más rápido…mas—pedía entre lágrimas y susurros, y el japonés no hacía mas que cumplir sus demandas, haciéndolo llorar y gemir cada vez mas fuerte. Al final, ambos terminan aquél mar de lágrimas y éxtasis al sentir aquél blanco liquido correr entre sus piernas. Por fin ha terminado todo, y el cansancio se apodera del menor, pero cuando a punto estaba de cerrar los ojos un simple pero cálido y significativo beso lo acompaña hacia el país de los sueños.

--te amo…Allen— ¿acaso había escuchado de los labios de aquél frío chico su nombre? Si era así poco le importaba ya que por fin le había dicho que lo amaba con todo el alma, ahora solo restaba tenerlo así a su lado hasta el día siguiente.

Llegó la mañana, y como siempre los rayos del sol traspasaron la ventana y lograron despertarlo de aquél profundo sueño. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el mundo al otro lado de la ventana, con eso había recordado que toda la noche había nevado, por lo que ya se había acumulado la suficiente nieve como para salir un rato a jugar (después de todo seguía siendo un niño), y así lo hizo, después de una tranquila y relajante ducha salió a buscar al bookman, quien muy alegre le esperaba en la entrada de la mansión para salir a dar un paseo con su mejor amigo.

--ohâyo, Allen nn

--ohâyo, Lavi

--¿ya te sientes mejor?

--¿eh?—al parecer había olvidado lo que le había sucedido, tanto la batalla como aquél ritual de amor, todo, ¿y como?, quien sabe, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea recordarlo tan temprano.

--tus heridas, ¿Cómo están?—y luego, así tan de repente recordó que al despertar se encontraba totalmente desnudo y vendado del pecho, en el área del corazón, instintivamente reaccionó a sonrojarse, sin explicarse por que es que había dormido sin ropa.

--s-si, muy-muy bien

--¿Por qué te has sonrojado?

--o.o, n-no, p-por nada

Caminaron por un rato, y después jugaron una batalla de nieve, en la cual Lavi salió vencedor, y el pobre de Allen yacía con una bola de nieve en la cabeza.

Después de su paseo matutino, las tripas de Allen avisaron que era hora del almuerzo, por lo que regresaron a la mansión, donde como todas las mañanas Lenalee los esperaba, lista para preparar lo que le pidieran.

Al término del almuerzo llegó el momento de empacar para partir de regreso a la orden oscura, ya que al parecer habían acabado con la amenaza, aunque Allen seguía sin saber como.

Al llegar a la estación y entrar al tren Lenalee y Lavi tomaron la decisión de irse juntos en una de las habitaciones del tren mismo, con tal de dejar solos un poco mas al par de enamorados, haciendo que Allen quedara por demás confundido, pero solo por el hecho de ver a Kanda quedó perplejo y totalmente expuesto.

Dentro de la habitación de los chicos…

Durante el viaje ambos permanecieron en total silencio:

Allen del lado izquierdo volteaba a ver hacia fuera, y Kanda permanecía del lado derecho, firme y de brazos cruzados, como meditando o tal vez durmiendo. Después de un tenso minuto de silencio el peliblanco, para cambiar el caluroso ambiente (he aquí doble significado de la palabra: hacía calor y él estaba un poco nervioso) abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza.

--¡Mira, Kanda, el paisaje es hermoso ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo?

--¡che, mejor mete la cabeza si no la quieres perder!

--¡menudo humor u.u!—entonces entró nuevamente a la habitación, y viendo que la cosa se ponía aburrida, sin perder el nerviosismo, con la mirada sombría y un poco sonrojado jugó con sus dedos un poco, y entonces…

--que te parece si jugamos una partida de póker, ¡te reto!

--no juego, y menos con un traposo como tu

--¡vamos, te prometo no hacer trampa! nn—Por la cara que veía, japonés había quedado un poco convencido, por lo que para no perder el orgullo aceptó la partida.

--De acuerdo, acepto

--bien, juguemos 2 de 3

La primer partida la ganó Allen, cosa que no le agradó al japonés, pero la segunda si la ganó él, aunque la tercera la volvió a ganar el peliblanco, y el mayor sintió indicios de que había hecho trampa.

--bajo, escalera real nn—un segundo pasó y Kanda se levantó un poco cabreado, después agarró al peliblanco del cuello del abrigo.

--dijiste que no harías trampa

--nnU, n-no lo hice—levantaba las manos fingiendo demencia, pero el japonés no le creyó, ya que curiosamente parecía saber leer la mirada de las personas, por lo que simplemente lo aventó a su asiento, después se le subió encima y lo apresó de nuevo con la mirada.

--o/o

--No mientas—al momento en que apoyó su brazo derecho en el asiento para detenerse una carta salió de su manga derecha, dejandolo por demás sorprendido

--¡O.O! ¡a-ay! nnU, ¡jejeje!

--¿tienes miedo?—después de haberlo descubierto lo miró de manera burlona (pues por fin lo tenía justo donde quería) y después lo besó en el cuello—quiero terminar lo que empecé anoche

--¿a-anoche? o.o, -- viendo la cara que el japonés había puesto al saborear con la lengua aquél momento comenzó a tener un poquito de miedo, por lo que muy avergonzado se cubrió la cara, mientras que sin previo aviso comenzó a sentir aquellas tan familiares y "bajas" caricias que el japonés le daba al comenzar a estimular su miembro metiéndolo a su boca.

--n-no, K-Kanda, para…para…no quiero que se vuelva a repetir -, tengo miedo—el chico solo atinaba a gemir y a llorar del placer, mientras que sus súplicas solo servían para excitar mas al japonés e incitarlo a seguir, por lo que mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón subía encima del chico hasta tener su miembro muy dentro de la húmeda cavidad del peliblanco. Esto sin duda hizo gritar al chico, pues era la segunda vez que sentía ese tremendo dolor.

--¡De-detente, me-me lastimas, Kanda!, ¡aaaah, paraaa!—el chico solo aceleraba poco a poco sus movimientos meciéndose de arriba hacia abajo entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del chico con su miembro. Al cabo de un rato, casi a punto de terminar, el peliblanco evitó que lo hiciera al jalarlo con las manos de los brazos y después mirarlo enojado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

--n-no te detengas—después le plantó un beso, dejandolo sorprendido por su comportamiento—tengo miedo, de que esto sea solo un juego, de enamorarme y perderme por completo como aquella vez.

No pasó mucho para que se les acabara la fantasía, pues Lavi y Lenalee iban camino a dicha habitación.

--¡Jajaja, ya lo verás, de seguro que Allen va ganando en su propio juego—pero al parecer se había equivocado, pues en primer lugar no era SU juego, si no el de Kanda, y en segundo, el japonés mismo iba ganando.

--¡ah…ah…ah! -

--¡Allen, Kanda, podemos entrar a jugar con…O.O us-te-des!

Lenalee no había visto mas que la cara de un Kanda demasiado agitado agarrando de las muñecas al peliblanco, pero el pelinaranja lo había visto TODO

--¡woow, retiro lo dicho, XD!

--¡que cosa, maldito conejo vuelve acá, si te llego a alcanzar no te la vas a acabar!

--¡nooo, perdón, no era mi intención! T.T…aunque pensándolo bien…XD

La puerta de la habitación había sido cerrada, cosa que le sirvió al peliblanco para vestirse.

--¡P-puedo entrar!—gritaba la chica nerviosa

--¡s-si!—el peliblanco en cambio no cabía de la vergüenza mientras de un sentón respondía.

Al final todos permanecieron en silencio dentro de la habitación, y cuando el tren se paró, había dado la señal de que habían llegado a su destino, cosa que hizo que se retiraran el peli naranja y la china

--b-bueno, Allen, te vemos abajo—le decía cierto peli naranja demasiado nervioso ante la mirada de asesino del japonés.

Y al bajar lo primero que se vio fue que Kanda agarró de la mano a SU moyashi y se lo llevó lejos de los dos chicos, ya en el camino comenzó a regañarlo.

--no te quiero ver cerca del conejo mientras esté yo a tu lado, ¿me entendiste?—el peliblanco solo movía la cabeza en señal de entendimiento, pero al parecer se había equivocado de lo nervioso que estaba, y había contestado que no.

--¡que cosa!—inmediatamente remedió su error y contestó que si

--menos mal—terminó por soltarle la mano, y un rato después

--¿de-desde cuando somos novios?

--¡desde ahora!, ¿tienes alguna objeción?

--o.o, ¡n-no, jeje, para-para nada! Menudo carácter, ¡yo no soy ni suyo ni de nadie!—después de otro ratito detuvieron el recorrido por que el peliblanco había besado al japonés

--no te preocupes, Kanda, yo no me voy a alejar de tu lado—el chico solo reaccionó de manera seria y un poco temerosa, pues aquél beso le sabía a locura, y cuando veía al peliblanco así raramente le invadía una diminuta sensación de miedo.

--¡o.o, no te gustó el beso!

--n-no, no es eso, s-si me gustó o.O?

--menos mal—le regresó lo mismo que le había hecho, y con eso hizo que se cabreara un poco.

--¡moyashi!

--¡o.o, s-si, Kanda-chan!, XD ¡ay, ya se armó!, o.o —lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo.

--¡ven acá, garbanzo!

--¡Es Allen!

Y así se la pasaron, hasta que hubieron llegado a la orden oscura.

CONTINUARÁ…

DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGM

Bueno, que les parece si les regalo un pequeño capitulito, no se que tan corto es, pero se me ocurre separar esta escenita, disfrútenlo.


	5. Capitulo extra

Capitulo extra: Nieve

**Capitulo extra: Nieve**

Risas y canciones había esa noche por doquier en el gran comedor de la orden oscura, la cual ahora era blanca por la nieve que empezaba a acumularse.

Después de la gran y exquisita cena llegó el momento de entregar y abrir los regalos, así que entre todos los buscadores y exorcistas de la orden el que mas regalos recibía (a parte de nuestro querido Allen) era Kanda, pero al parecer era raro ver que el japonés celebrara ese tipo de fiestas, por lo que obviamente no estaba presente.

--Allen, ya que vas a tu habitación ¿podrías pasar por la de Kanda y dejarle sus regalos? Creo que tu eres el más indicado—la chica con una sonrisa le dio la bolsa de regalos, y a parte le dio a entender que ya sabía su secreto.

--¡de-de acuerdo!—el peliblanco simplemente atinó a responderle con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ligero sonrojo. Y ya entonces se dirigió a su habitación.

En vista de no obtener éxito con el japonés (pues no lo había encontrado por ninguna parte) le dejó sus regalos en la cama, luego de eso salió un rato en bufanda y un ligero por calientito suéter al patio (antes había ido con Komui para preguntarle sobre el japonés, a lo que este le respondió que se encontraba en una misión, siendo así que no tardaría en llegar), donde un poco nostálgico se sentó y cogió copos de nieve con las manos, las cuales se frotaba de vez en cuando, pues había olvidado ponerse guantes.

--¡cielos, Kanda me va a matar! nnU

--Lala's lullaby--

Nieve, el solo hecho de verla me recuerda a Mana—por unos instantes, después de sentir los copos en la cara (pues había volteado al cielo, el cual lucía blanco) agachó la mirada y comenzó a llorar, pero luego de sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado un poco apenado se secó las lágrimas. Entonces volteó para descubrir a su acompañante, quien al ver tan tremendo frío que hacía lo cubrió con un cobertor

--¡Y luego por que estás con temperatura en la cama!

--¡Kanda! Que pena, siempre viene a "salvarme"—sonreía nerviosamente, mientras el japonés se sentaba a su lada y lo jalaba para acostarlo en sus piernas, ahí lo cubrió y para su sorpresa lo besó en la frente (para sorpresa del peliblanco)

--Olvida ya esos recuerdos, ya no sufrirás mas, ni estarás solo, por que yo estaré a tu lado, así te guste o no

--gra-gracias—seguía sonrojado—¿Por qué tan amable?—y después de unos segundos de silencio

--Kanda

--¿si?

--Te amo nn—le sonreía dulcemente, haciendo que se sonrojara y que le diera un pequeño zape

--¡che, baka!—pero el peliblanco no se quedaría así, por lo que volvió a molestarlo, esta vez robándole un beso.

--¡o.o!... Yo también te amo, moyashi

FIN

**DF (la zorrita comienza a leer una hojita con los nombres de sus fans) **Bueno, muchas gracias a todos y todas aquellas que leyeron este mi fantastico fic, especialmente a:

**NIKONIKO-CHAN, Yami RozenKreuz, Kyoko Himura, ****Ory Alun, Sariet y Shiori Hichigo. (Espero que no hayan faltado)**

Y con esto me despido, espero que les haya gustado mucho, y pues no se, tal vez nos volvamos a ver en otra historia nn

Ja ne

_DinastyF_


End file.
